


wheel in the sky keeps on turning

by aelisheva



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Gen, No Incest, ahs coven au!, and really into potion making, inspired by discussions in the tua discord, reggie adopted all of them and made a coven, the handler is basically myrtle snow here, the horror is his familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: Luther sat up a little straighter. “Klaus, don’t just do that thing where I ask you a question and then you just draw The Fool over and over again. Or The Moon.” He took a breath before asking the question that everyone had lost sleep over for the past week. “How will the testing for the Seven Wonders turn out?”





	wheel in the sky keeps on turning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Of Seven prompt “Tarot cards.”

“Okay. Before we start, everyone take a swig of this.” Once everyone (minus Vanya, who didn’t want to join in) had taken a seat on the wooden attic floor, Ben started passing around a giant thermos of dandelion tea. “We  _ better  _ empty it, you have no clue how long it took me to find a store that sells this stuff.” Indeed, his forehead was sweaty from walking around for so long and his hair was messed up in that tousle-y way that always made the two teenage sisters who ran the local drugstore trip over themselves to ask him what he was looking for.

 

“Why dandelion tea?” Allison asked as she took a dainty sip. 

 

“It’s supposed to hone your ability to predict the future correctly,” Ben replied. When he wasn’t trying to wrangle his tentacled familiar, he was brewing potions out of herbs and things. “It’s also supposed to be great for your liver,” he added, looking over at Klaus, “so  _ you _ drink up.”

 

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Ha ha. Has everyone taken a sip?”

 

Luther put the thermos off to the side, then sat back down in the circle of siblings. “Yep. Time for me to ask the question now. Klaus, dim the lights?”

 

Using his telekinesis, Klaus flicked the light switch down from his seat. “Natürlich. Everyone join hands.” He lit some candles to make the tarot reading extra dramatic. “And don’t worry Luther, I actually am going to take this reading seriously this time. Shocking, I know.”

 

Luther sat up a little straighter. “Klaus, don’t just do that thing where I ask you a question and then you just draw The Fool over and over again. Or The Moon.” He took a breath before asking the question that everyone had lost sleep over for the past week. “How will the testing for the Seven Wonders turn out?”

 

The siblings had decided to draw three cards for this reading to represent past, present, and future. The card Klaus drew that represented the past was the Four Of Wands, flipped upside down.  _ Conflict within your family. _

 

“No shit,” Five quipped. “In fact, we still have ‘conflict’ in the _ present.” _

 

The second card drawn was the Eight Of Wands, right side up.  _ Important news is coming soon. _

 

“Like the summons for the testing?” Allison asked. “Do you think it could come today?”

 

“I hope so,” Ben replied, “but there’s no way that news from the Council of Witchcraft is just going to come bursting through that --”

 

Vanya burst open the attic door. “Today’s the day! I don’t want to interrupt your tarot reading, but that woman from the Council is downstairs. The Handler. Today’s the day.”

 

Vanya jumped when The Handler called back up to all of them in response. She must have magic hearing. “A tarot reading? Goodness! A coven after my own heart. I just love fortune telling, and how absolute it is. You can’t change your fortune, just like you can’t change your fate or your timeline. Though there have been quite a few fools who’ve tried to time travel through magic.”

 

Five glared, then yelled back down to her. “I only stopped trying because you need the Seven Wonders to do it right!”

 

Vanya cleared her throat. “And The Handler...for some reason, she wants me to participate, too.” Vanya sighed when no one put up a fight to this. Instead, everyone was buzzing to each other in fear.

 

“Klaus, draw the future card! Now!” Diego almost shouted.

 

Hastily, Klaus flipped over the third card. The Hierophant, upside-down.  _ Someone unexpected and unconventional would win. _

 

Against her best judgement, Vanya secretly hoped it would be  _ her.  _

 

But maybe she was just thinking like that because she'd forgotten to take her meds today.

**Author's Note:**

> -please note that i know absolutely nothing about tarot and have never taken part in a reading irl. all research was done myself.
> 
> -the title is from the song of the same name by journey
> 
> \- the joke about drawing “the fool” over and over was inspired by this tumblr post: https://dammitmoriarty-imatimelord.tumblr.com/post/159989824183/someone-doing-a-tarot-reading-for-me-i-dont-know


End file.
